The Truth Will Set You Free
by RogueStorm84
Summary: When Sam was 10 years old, he was brutally raped and beat by his dad. He kept silent about it and told no one especially Dean. Until one day he couldn't hold in it any longer.   EXTREME RAPE! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just any OC's I add**

**Warning: Extreme Rape! Don't like don't read**

**Summary: When Sam was 10 he was brutally raped and beat by his dad. He kept it a secret from everyone including Dean. Until one day...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: May 2, 1993<strong>

Dean was happy today. Today was Sammy's birthday. He rushed to the store after school to buy his brother a present. He didn't have much money but he wanted to give Sammy the best 10 year old birthday he could afford. He stopped at a thrift store and bought his brother a new toy and a pair of new shorts. Then he walked to the store and bought a couple of cupcakes. It wasn't exactly a cake but it will do. Pleased with his purchased he finally reached the motel by 5 o'clock. Opening the door he called out.

"Sammy! Hey come here little brother I got a surprise for you."

Getting no answer he continued walking through the motel until he found Sammy sitting in the living room in a puddle of blood. He immediately dropped his bags and rushed to his brother's side.

"Sammy, what happened? Where's dad?" he asked looking around.

Sammy sat dazed and continued to stare at nothing. Dean looked around and came to the conclusion that their dad was not home.

"He's probably on a hunt. Sammy, come on kiddo, what happened?" Dean asked again picking up his brother.

When Dean picked him up Sam screamed and squirmed to get out of his brother's hold. Dean tried to calm him down.

"Sammy, calm down. I am not gonna hurt you. I am gonna get you cleaned up." Dean said carrying his brother to the bathroom and sat Sam down on the toilet while he filled the tub with water. After he filled the tub, he carefully undressed Sam much to his brother's protest.

Seeing the marks on his brother's body made Dean gasp. "Sammy, what the hell happened?"

Still receiving no response, Dean continued undressing Sam and placed him in the tub. Once Sam was situated in the tub, Dean went back to the living room and started cleaning up the blood. This gave his mind some time to think. _Dad must have left Sammy alone again. Someone must have tried to bust in and Sammy got hurt in the process._ After finishing up with the blood, he picked up his bags and put them on the bed he shared with Sam. Going through his brother's clothes he picked out a t-shirt, a pair of pants and underwear. He went back to the bathroom to check on his brother.

"Hey Sammy, feel better?"

Sam just nodded.

"Well come on and let's get you out of there before you get wrinkles," Dean said grabbing a towel. "Besides, I have a present for you."

Sam remained silent but lifted his eyebrows. He followed his brother in the room. Dean dried Sam off and helped him get dressed.

"Are those for me?" Sam squeaked eyeing the presents on the bed.

"Yup," Dean laughed and finished dressing his brother.

Sam attacked the presents and squealed in joy when he opened the toy, the pants and cupcakes.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo," Dean laughed.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said and hugged his big brother.

"Sammy, what happened to you earlier?" Dean asked cautiously.

"It was an accident," Sam replied.

"What was an accident?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I'm tired Dean."

"Okay kiddo, why don't you lay down and get some rest."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**NOW: May 2, 2003**

Dean stared at his brother sitting at the table. His brother seemed distant today and Dean was starting to wonder why. Today was Sam's 20th birthday.

"Hey, Sammy, why don't we do something tonight? Say maybe go see a movie or get drunk? I mean it's your birthday after all."

Sam ignored Dean and continued to stare at his laptop. Dean sighed, he was used to this. Every year since his 10th birthday, Sam would become distant and refused to speak. Dean was starting to get worried. He walked over to Sam and snapped his fingers in his face.

"Come on, man, you can't just sit there all day. What are you looking at anyway?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder.

"Back off!" Sam screamed.

Dean looked shocked, Sam never screamed like that. "Sammy, what's the matter? If you don't want to do anything for your birthday, it's cool. Maybe I could stop at the store and pick you up a cake or something."

"Fuck off!" Sam screamed again and ran into the bathroom.

_What the hell was that about?_ Dean decided to not say anything. He picked up his keys and went to the bathroom door.

"I'm going out, be back in a few." He said and left the motel room.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the bathroom floor tears rolling down his eyes as he heard Dean leave. He hadn't meant to scream at him. It wasn't Dean that he was mad at. He just hated his birthday. He didn't want to be reminded of the day when his father raped him. He hated that feeling. He decided that he would apologize to Dean when he returned.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean returned with a shopping bag and found Sam sitting on his bead reading a book.<p>

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said.

Sam looked up and gave Dean a half smile, "Hey Dean."

"Sammy, look, I know you don't really like to celebrate your birthday but I bought you a present. Thought it might take your mind off things," Dean said handing Sam the bag.

Sam put down the book he was reading and reached in the bag. He pulled out two items and started to laugh.

"Shaving cream and Skin magazines. Thanks Dean." He said and stood up and hugged his brother.

Dean was shocked; he hadn't done that since he was 10. Dean just assumed that Sam was distant and disapproving of the whole birthday thing because they moved around so much with their dad. Neither he nor Sam got a proper birthday. He was about say something when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, its Bobby," the caller addressed.

"Hey Bobby. Calling to wish Sammy a happy birthday?" Dean joked.

"Not really. I called to tell you that your dad's here and he wants to see you and Sam."

"Dad? What does he want?"

"Are you not listening ya idjit? I said he wants to see you and Sam."

"No I got that, but why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, Bobby thanks." Dean said and disconnected the call then turned to Sam.

"That was Bobby, he said dad was at his place and wants to see us."

"Why?"

Dean just shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it best not to ignore him. Perhaps we should leave tomorrow."

Sam just nodded and tried not to look frightened. He got ready for bed but didn't go to sleep. Instead he picked the book he was reading earlier and read. Dean sighed, another thing Sam would refuse to do on his birthday was sleep. He was starting to really worry about his brother.

"Sammy, you really should get some sleep little brother."

"I'm fine Dean."

"Sammy-…"

"Quit calling me Sammy, my name is Sam! And I said I am fine, so just fuck off!" Sam screamed.

"Alright, Sam calm down. Do what you want." Dean said clearly scared of his brother.

Sam turned out the light and turned on his side. Dean sighed and fell asleep.

"_Take off your pants, Sam."_

"_Da-daddy?"_

"_Didn't you hear me? I said take off your pants."_

_Sam was scared, he thought his daddy was gonna whip him._

"_Why, daddy? I was good today right?" Sam asked._

_John smacked Sam and knocked him across the couch. John picked up Sam and punched him again._

"_When I tell you to do something, you do it! Do you understand me?"_

_Sam shook his head._

"_I can't hear you!"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Now do what I said and take off your pants or do you want me to do it for you?"_

"_But, daddy, please don't whip me. I was good," Sam cried._

_John picked up his youngest son and smacked him again. Then he took off his belt and whipped Sam until he screamed. He tore Sam's pants off and stuck his hard penis inside Sam's ass._

"_Daddy, stop! You're hurting me!"Sam cried._

_John didn't stop until he felt himself come inside Sam. "Happy birthday Sammy."_

Sam screamed and sat up in bed. He turned over and saw that Dean was still sleeping. He sighed and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and went back to bed. This time he dreamed of his mother.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I forgot to put this in there: John has raped Sam every year on his birthday until Sam was 16 and he and Dean started hunting by themselves. **

**Hope it makes sense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The ride to Bobby's was silent. Sam didn't want to go to Bobby's and see his dad, but he didn't tell Dean that. Dean was wondering what was going on and why it sounded like an emergency.

"You know, Sam, maybe Dad's working on a hunt that he needs our help with."

Sam just shrugged, "Could be Dean, but wouldn't Bobby have mentioned that?"

"Maybe he didn't want to, he probably wanted to wait so he can easily explain what the hunt was."

Sam shook his head and looked out the window.

"Sammy, I know you don't want to see dad, but think about it, there's gotta be a reason he wants to see us know."

Sam remained silent for fear he said something he didn't want to say. Dean sighed and turned on the radio. The rest of the drive was silent.

***SPN***

"Good to see you boys," Bobby greeted Sam and Dean when he opened the door.

"You too, Bobby," The boys said in unison.

"Hey boys," John said when Sam and Dean approached the living room. He went over to both of them and gave them a hug.

"What's going on dad?" Dean asked.

"Well one, I missed Sammy's birthday yesterday and I just wanted to say Happy twentieth birthday son."

"That's all?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I mean I haven't seen my boys in a while and I felt bad. So I asked Bobby to call you and have you meet me here."

"What's the catch?" Sam asked clearly not buying the fatherly routine.

"No catch, Sammy." John smiled.

"Dad, there's something not right here," Dean commented.

"Okay boys, I was hoping that the three of us could work a hunt together. You know for old time's sake."

Bobby went to the kitchen to grab some beers for everyone and to let John and his boys have a little bonding time when one of his many phones rang. After a few minutes of conversation, Bobby hung up the phone and went to the living room.

"Speaking of a case," He said handing everyone a beer bottle. "I found one. It's not too far from here in North Dakota."

John nodded, "Bobby, why don't you and Dean take the case. I want to spend some quality time with Sam."

Dean looked confused, "Since when?"

John just smiled, "Since now. I haven't seen you boys in a few years. Plus I know Sam doesn't like me so I want to try to bond with him and make it all up to him."

Bobby just nodded, "Fine, let's go Dean."

Sam who knew his dad was lying grabbed on to Dean and silently pleaded for him not to leave him. Dean looked at his brother confused.

"Sammy, what's the matter? I think this would be good for you and dad."

Sammy just shook his head and gave his puppy dog look.

"Jeez, Sammy, I know we haven't been apart for a long time, but chill out, man. Bobby said this hunt is not far from here so it probably won't take too long to deal with. We'll be back in a few days tops." Dean explained removing his brother's arm from his jacket.

Sam just sighed and nodded. He went upstairs to the room he always used when he stayed at Bobby's. Dean looked at his brother's retreating back with a confused look on his face. _What was that all about?_

Dean turned to look at his father, "You better be nice to Sammy, dad. Yesterday was his birthday and he was feeling pretty down. Try and get to know him."

John smiled, "Relax, son. I understand. Sammy and I are going to get along fine. You just remember to come back in one piece."

***SPN***

Bobby and Dean had been gone for two days and Sam was starting to get worried. His dad hadn't touched him, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he did. He always did. Sam was reading a book in his room when John called him.

"Sammy! Come here!"

"Coming dad!" he yelled back. Sam didn't want to go downstairs, but he knew that if he didn't, his dad would come up here swinging. He sighed and went downstairs and found his dad in the living room.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you drifted off to," John commented.

"Did you need something?" Sam asked.

John stood up and walked over to Sam. Sam tried to back up, but John held him still. John placed his hand on Sam's cock and rubbed it hard. Sam yelped.

"Dad, please."

"Take your pants off for me, Sammy," John whispered in his ear.

Sam whimpered, "Dad, please don't make me."

"Take them off," John said a little more forceful.

Sam shook his head and backed away from John. John grabbed Sam and backhanded him in the face causing Sam to fall. John picked him up and put his hand around his throat.

"Don't you remember last time? When I tell you to do something you better learn to do it, got it?" John asked and backhanded Sam again.

Sam whimpered and tried to back away but he couldn't get himself up off the floor. John came to him and hit him again and again, till his hand got tired of punching. He then stood over Sam and tore at Sam's bottoms. Turning Sam onto his back, John entered him.

"Daddy! Please stop!" Sam cried into the floor. John grabbed his head and banged it against the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!"

John continued to penetrate Sam. Sam continued to cry and whimper, but every time he did, John would bang his head or smack him. By the time John came inside Sam, Sam was bloody and bruised.

"Happy fucking belated birthday, Sammy," John laughed and left the room leaving Sam on the floor.

***SPN***

When Dean and Bobby returned from the hunt, they noticed that the house was kinda quiet.

"Sammy, Dad?" Dean called entering the house.

Bobby and Dean walked into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sam. He was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, piss and throw up.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

"What the hell happened to him?" Bobby asked walking cautiously over to Sam.

Dean just shrugged and walked over to his brother and shook him, "Sam? Sammy?"

"I wonder where John wandered off to." Bobby commented.

"Bobby, I don't give a rat's ass where dad is right now; do you see my brother? I wanna know what the fuck happened to him." Dean spat.

"I know, boy, I was just saying because maybe John might have an idea, or perhaps he doesn't know about this at all."

Dean refused to speak; instead he went to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. Once the tub was full, he went back to the living room and struggled to pick up his tall, lanky brother. After two unsuccessful tries, he managed to pick up his brother and took him to the bathroom. Dean undressed Sam, like he was a little kid and sat him in the tub. Once Sam was situated in the tub, he went back to the living room and already found Bobby scrubbing away the mess.

"Bobby, I can do that," Dean said.

"Don't worry about it, boy. Go and take care of your brother," Bobby replied looking at Dean.

Dean just nodded and went back to the bathroom. Sam was barely conscious.

"Sammy, can you hear me? What happened kiddo?"Dean asked running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam didn't respond and Dean sighed. He left and went into Sam's room and got some clean clothes for Sam to wear. Coming out of the bedroom, he heard Bobby's and John's voices.

"John, where the hell were you?" Bobby asked.

"I had run to the store, why?" John asked.

"Because, Dean and I came back and found Sam on the floor bleeding and barely conscious."

"What happened to him?"

Dean saw Bobby shrug, then heard Sam moan and went back to the bathroom. He saw Sam squirm and struggle.

"Take it easy, Sammy," Dean said soothingly.

"D'n?"

"Yeah?"

"It hurts." Sam moaned.

"Let's get you out of the tub," Dean said helping his brother out of the tub and dried him off.

Sam tried to push him off, but Dean refused and helped his brother get dressed.

"Can you walk?"

Sam nodded. Dean helped his brother into his room and lay down on the bed. Sam yelped in pain when he laid down on his back. He immediately turned over to his stomach.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked softly.

"Nothing, it was an accident." Sam replied.

"What was an accident, kiddo?"

"Nothing."

Dean sighed. "Okay, Sammy, get some rest."

"Dean?" Sam asked suddenly alert and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Yeah?" Dean asked suddenly shocked by the force of Sam's grab.

"Don't leave me."

"Okay, kiddo, I won't. Just get some sleep."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

All night Dean stayed with Sam watching him squirm and cry. Dean would try to calm him down and get him to relax. Sometime during the night Dean woke up hearing Sam cry "No daddy!"

"Sammy, come on man wake up!" Dean said shaking his brother.

Sam immediately bolted awake.

"Hey, you okay, kiddo?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and wiped his face. _Stupid nightmare. Thank goodness Dean is here._

"Sam? You sure you're okay? I mean you were screaming and calling out 'no daddy'."

"I'm fine Dean," Sam said flatly and turned on his side.

Dean sighed and when he heard Sam's breathing relax, he began to doze off.

***SPN***

The next morning Bobby cooked breakfast for himself and the three Winchesters, but Sam wouldn't eat and kept squirming in his seat.

"Sam, what is the matter with you, boy?"

"Nothing."

"Well stop squirming like you're a five year old and eat some food. You missed dinner."

"I am not hungry."

"Sam, shut your fucking mouth and eat," John barked.

Dean looked shocked and looked at his brother. For a minute Sam looked like he was gonna cry and then put his head down and ate some food.

"Dad, that wasn't cool. I told you to be nice to Sammy, not throw orders down his throat."

"Mind your fucking business, Dean."

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" Dean asked.

"Dean, drop it." Sam said.

The rest of the meal was silent. Dean kept staring at Sam and wondered what was going on in his head. _I will bet anything Dad hit him again for something,_ Dean said to himself. After breakfast, Sam went to his room, Bobby went to his library and Dean went out to his car. No one noticed that John went to Sam's room.

* * *

><p>Sam was lying on his bed trying to read a book and trying to forget last night, when he heard his door open. Thinking it was Dean; he sat up and tried to put a smile on his face. When he saw his dad, his smile dropped.<p>

"What do you want?" He asked trying to sound brave but clearly was afraid.

"You better fucking start acting normal around here."

"What's the matter dad? Afraid Dean and Bobby will find out your little secret?" Sam asked.

John slapped Sam so hard he fell on the bed. Sam sat up and attempted to fend his father off, but John hit him again making him fall back. John kept hitting Sam until he was barely conscious. John didn't need him making any sounds while he raped his son.

* * *

><p>Dean decided that he and Sam stayed long enough with his dad and Bobby. He decided that after dinner, he and Sam would be on their way.<p>

"Dean?" Bobby called.

"Yeah?" Dean answered looking up from the book he was reading.

"Can you ask Sam to come down here? I need his help with something. And dinner's gonna be done soon and he's been in that room for hours."

Dean nodded and ran upstairs to his brother's room. He found Sam's room empty but he noticed that there was blood all over the bed.

"Sammy?" he called out.

Dean heard the muffled response coming from the bathroom. Dean ran to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Sammy, open the door."

"What?" Sam said opening the door.

Dean saw a bruise on his chest. "Sammy, what happened? There's blood all over your bed."

"Nothing Dean, leave me alone," Sam said and walked back to the room.

Dean noticed how Sam winced and limped to the bedroom. He followed Sam to the room and burst in when Sam tried to shut the door.

"Go away Dean. I said I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," Dean growled and attempted to sit on the bed. Remembering the blood, he removed the sheets then sat Sam down on the bed.

Sam tried hard not to wince and squirm. Dean noticed it. He went to the door and shut it and went back to the bed.

"Sammy, what the fuck happened to you? And before you start, don't give me that 'nothing' and 'it was an accident' shit."

"Dean-…"

"Don't 'Dean' me, Sammy. I came back from the hunt with Bobby and found you beaten and bloody covered in your own blood, piss and throw up. Now I come and find blood all over your bed? And bruises on your face, chest," Dean stopped and glanced at Sam's back. "and back. You better tell me something," Dean said clearly upset.

Sam's lower lip quivered, "Don't threaten me."

Dean looked at Sam and saw tears running down his face. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his brother's hair and wiped the tears trying to soothe his brother.

"Shh, don't cry, Sammy. I didn't mean to yell. I am worried about you."

"I'm tired Dean."

Dean sighed, "Sammy, you need to eat something. Plus Bobby wanted your help with something."

"I'm tired Dean," Sam said again.

Dean sighed, "Okay Sammy."

Dean laid his brother on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, turned out the light and went downstairs.

"Where's Sam?" John asked.

"Sleep," Dean answered.

"Well, wake his ass up. Tell him to get down here and eat."

"Dad, he's tired. He'll eat in the morning."

"I don't care if he's tired-…"

"John, it's okay. Let the boy sleep," Bobby answered putting a hand on John's arm.

John grumbled, but otherwise made no attempt to go to get Sam. Dean sighed and sat down. He was really worried about his dad's sudden attitude toward Sam. He knew that John and Sam had always had a wedge between them. John didn't really like Sam and Dean wondered if it had something to do with his mother's death.

***SPN***

Dean was starting to become really worried about Sam. It's been two weeks, and Sam barely ate and barely slept. He decided that Sam needed to get out.

"Hey, Sammy, you wanna go out and do something tonight?" He asked his brother one morning while they were Sam's room.

Sam refused to respond. Dean noticed the distant look in his eyes. It wasn't even his birthday and already had that distant look in his eyes. That worried Dean even more than him not eating.

"Hey, Sammy. Earth to Sam?" Dean tried again to gain his attention.

John barged into the room and immediately Sam whimpered and backed away. Dean looked confused but he didn't say anything.

"What's up dad?"

"Dean get out, I need to talk to Sam alone."

Dean looked at Sam who looked like a terrified little boy. Sam looked at Dean and silently pleaded with him not to leave. Something in Sam's eyes clicked in Dean's head. _Dad must have done something to Sammy._

"Dean, did you hear me?" John asked sounding agitated.

"Yeah."

"So do it."

Dean glanced at Sam again and Sam tried to hide and make himself small. He continued to back against the bed until he could go no further. Dean needed to talk to Sam alone, and he didn't want Sam to be alone with John until he did. He needed John to leave, but he didn't know how. The answer came shortly.

"John!" Bobby called.

"What?" John yelled back.

Bobby walked in the room and addressed everyone, "There's a hunt a couple states from here. We need to decide who goes and takes care of it."

Dean piped up, "Dad, why don't you and Bobby take care of it. Sammy and I need some time alone, we haven't had some brotherly time since we've been here. Besides, I went on the last hunt."

"That would be good John. I mean when was the last time you and I worked together?" Bobby asked.

John stood there glaring at Sam. Sam looked like he was going to cry. Sam knew why John didn't want to go on the hunt. He decided not to talk because every time he talked, John jumped down his throat.

John finally relented, "Okay, Bobby, let's go," he said and walked out the room.

Dean saw Sam breathe a sigh of relief. Dean was glad he was able to get his dad out the house. He needed to talk to Sam and didn't need his dad or Bobby interrupting.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Stay here," Dean told Sam and went downstairs. He wanted to make sure they really left. Once John and Bobby drove away, Dean rushed back upstairs and found Sam still sitting in the same position.

"Hey, Sammy, why don't we get some food in that belly of yours," Dean commented trying to bring his brother out of his trance.

Sam just nodded and followed Dean downstairs and into the kitchen. Dean made them both a sandwich. Sam tried not squirm in his seat, and eat his sandwich, but ended up picking at it.

"Sammy, I know you might not be hungry, but you haven't eaten for a few days. Please eat at least half of it. Okay?"

Sam nodded and ate the sandwich. After they ate, Dean guided him in the living room where he turned on the TV. Sam tried to sit, but it hurt so much. Dean saw his brother squirm and fidget.

"It hurts to sit, huh?" Dean asked approaching the subject.

"Well, here, lie down. On your stomach," Dean said getting off the couch and laying his brother down. He took the seat across the couch.

"Sammy, tell me what happened."

Sam shook his head and turned his face.

"Sammy, look at me. Sam."

Sam turned to face his brother; tears were beginning to form.

"Sammy, did dad do something to you?"

Sam refused to speak. He didn't want to tell his brother. His father told him before that he might kill him if anyone found out.

"Sammy, did dad hurt you?" Dean asked again.

Sam couldn't hold in anymore. He nodded his head and burst out crying. Dean sat in shock. He hadn't heard Sam cry like that since he was four. Dean quickly shook himself out of his trance and went to his brother's side. He sat next to Sam and held him and tried to get him to stop crying.

"Sammy, what did dad do to you?" He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know what his father did to make Sam cry like this. He wanted to kill his dad already. No one hurts his brother and lives to see another day.

Sam sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of sleeve, "Daddy, dad, he-…" he started and burst out crying again.

Dean just sat there and rubbed his back. "Shh, it's okay, kiddo. I'm here."

Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother's waist and squeezed, "IWAPPED," he said, his words muffled by Dean's shirt.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam sat up, gulped and said slowly, "I was raped."

Dean looked shocked, "By whom? Dad?"

Sam nodded and started crying again. Dean was horrified. _Dad raped Sammy?_ Then something in his mind clicked.

"Sammy is that what happened before?"

"Yeah," Sammy said gulping. Dean got up and got him some water.

Sam drank the water then continued, "Every year on my birthday, since I was ten years old, dad would rape me when you were out."

Dean's mind flashed to all the times that he found Sam beaten and bloody on the floor of the motel rooms. "Shit!"

"Dean, I am sorry, I should have told you sooner, but dad threatened to kill me."

"Sammy, it's okay," Dean replied rubbing his brother's back. Suddenly something came to his mind. "Sammy, you need to go to the hospital. I need to take you to the hospital."

Sam squirmed. "Dean, I don't wanna. Don't take me."

Dean looked at his frightened brother, "Sammy, all those times Dad raped you; you seriously need to get checked out. I mean the way you haven't been able to sit, something is probably wrong."

"Dean, please don't make me go. If dad finds out…"

"Don't worry, kiddo, dad won't find out. I am so gonna fucking rip his heart out!"

Sam started crying again and Dean realized what happened. "Sammy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Look, let's get you to a hospital and get you checked out then you and I can be on our way. I feel we've stayed here long enough."

"Kay."

Dean helped Sam to the impala and drove to the hospital.

***SPN***

Dean was asked to wait in the waiting room while they took care of Sam. The whole time he heard Sam scream and cry, he wanted to bash someone's head in. He was gonna kill their father for doing this to Sam. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he came back, he found the doctor waiting for him.

"How is he?"

"Well, he had a couple broken ribs, which were probably not noticeable."

"What else doc?" Dean asked getting agitated.

"Well besides the broken ribs, and the multiple bruising, he had massive anal tearing and we had to put fifteen stitches. I suggest that you have him take it easy for the next week or so. And here is a prescription for pain medicine."

"Can I take him home, now?"

"Well, he sleeping now, so I suggest you wait till he wakes up." The doctor responded and walked away.

Dean grumbled and walked to his brother's hospital room. Despite his tall figure, he looked so small and weak in the hospital bed. He pulled up a chair to the bed and sat next to the bed. How could he be so stupid? How could he not have seen it? He hated himself for letting his brother endure this kind of pain.

"Dean."

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded weakly, "Dean, stop."

"Stop, what?"

"You're wearing your "I hate myself for letting my brother go through this pain" face. So stop, it's not your fault."

_Damn, he really knows me. _"Sammy-…" he started, but stopped cause he didn't know what to say.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking. Don't think it. I am fine."

Dean laughed a shrill laugh, "Like hell. The doctor told me you had broken ribs, multiple bruising and massive anal tearing. That's my fault Sammy. If I had brought you to the hospital before, it wouldn't be that bad."

"Dean, shut up alright. Will you get it through your thick head? It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. So stop blaming yourself. So when can I leave?"

"The doctor said whenever you wake up, but are you sure you wanna leave?"

Sam nodded and attempted to get out of bed. Dean rushed over to help him.

"The doctor also said that you need to take it easy for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah, that means no hunting."

"Dean, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can and you will. Let's get you back to Bobby's we'll grab our stuff and leave."

"Kay."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Dean and Sam made it back to Bobby's by nightfall. When Sam saw John's truck in front of the house he grew scared. Sam clung on to Dean and kinda whimpered.

"Dean, dad's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, Sammy, dad won't hurt you. Just remember what I said earlier okay? We just went to hang out. Okay?"

Sam nodded and they headed into the house. The minute they entered, John rounded on them.

"Where the fuck have you two been? Bobby and I were worried something happened to you."

"Jeez dad, take a chill pill. Sammy and I went out. Sammy needed to get out of the house and we went to see a movie and go to a bar.

"Dean, you know your brother is too young to drink!"

"Dad, Sammy is twenty years old. He can have a drink, and besides he only had one drink. Relax. I mean after all Sammy's twenty and I am twenty four. We can take care of ourselves."

Sam this whole time cowered behind Dean. John decided to jump down his throat next.

"How come you didn't think Sam? Huh? Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Dad I'm sorry I-…" he started to say, but Dean put his hand on his shoulder and he stopped before he could say anymore.

"Dad, we're sorry okay. Anyway Sam and I are leaving. We need to be heading on our way. We've stayed here long enough. If it's one thing you taught us dad, it's never to stay in one place for too long." Dean said and nodded to Sam.

Sam understood; Dean wanted him to go upstairs and get his stuff together. Sam headed upstairs and into the bedroom, blocking out any further conversation.

***SPN***

Later that evening Sam and Dean were on the road. Sam was in the passenger seat taking a nap. Dean gazed over at his brother and saw Sam sweating and fidgeting. _Ima have to stop soon. Poor kid needs some more medicine._ Dean had stopped a few hours ago at a pharmacy and picked up Sam's prescription and gave him some, but Dean noticed he needed more. Sam continued to fidget and whimper.

"Take it easy, kiddo. We're gonna stop soon," Dean said. _Probably hurts like hell, because he's been sitting too long._

"Dean, it hurts." Sam moaned.

"I know kiddo. Where gonna be at a motel soon then I can pump some more meds into you."

Luckily, half an hour later, Dean managed to find a motel with a vacancy. He left Sam in the car and took care of the check in. After receiving the key from the clerk, he went back to the car, picked up the bags and helped Sam into the room. He went into the small bathroom and filled a cup up with water.

"Just wanna sleep." Sam moaned.

"I know, Sammy, but you need to take more medicine or you'll be in a lot of pain tonight."

"Don't wanna."

"Sammy, please? Then you can sleep and I can go to the diner and get us some food." Dean pleaded handing Sam the medicine and the water.

Sam groaned, but took the pills and water from Dean. He chugged the pills and the water then laid down on the bed.

"Deany?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Sam hadn't called Dean, "Deany" since he was two.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Sammy, now sleep."

Dean didn't want to leave Sam alone but he needed to get some food for them. He quietly left the room and walked up to the clerk's desk.

"Can I help you?"

Dean handed the clerk a 50 dollar bill. "Yeah, my brother is sick. Make sure no one but me enters our room."

The clerk nodded and Dean drove to the closest diner and ordered take out for him and Sam. Dean hurried back to the motel and when he entered the room he breathed a sigh of relief to find Sam still asleep. He knew Sam would be out for a while, so he laid down on the other bed and dozed off.

***SPN***

Dean woke the next morning with the sun in his face. He immediately looked over to the other bed to check on Sam. When he saw the other bed empty, he started to panic until he heard the shower.

"Sammy? You alright in there?"

"Yeah," came the muffled reply.

Dean nodded and got out the food he bought last night and warmed it in the microwave. When Sam came out the bathroom fully dressed, Dean pointed to the food and told him to eat. Sam nodded and sat down to eat. Dean jumped in the shower. When Dean came out the bathroom, he noticed that Sam had that distant look in his face.

"Sammy? Hey, Sammy."

Sam shook himself out of his trance. "Yeah?"

"You okay, man?"

Sam nodded. Dean started to turn away, but then he noticed tears in Sam's eyes. He kneeled down next to Sam.

"What is it, Sammy? Are you in pain?"

Sam shook his head, "Do you know what Dad said to me on my twelfth birthday as he raped me?"

Dean shook his head, he really didn't want to hear this, but he let his brother continue.

"Dad told me that the reason he raped me was because I deserved to be punished." He started.

"Sam-…"

"He said that I deserve to be punished for causing mom's death. And because I was disobedient. He would always say to me, 'You little piece of shit! You are so disobedient. Why can't you be more obedient like Dean?' He was constantly saying that to me. Why does dad hate me?" Sam asked beginning to cry.

Dean sighed, he was so gonna kill his father. "I don't know, Sammy, but its not your fault mom died, you know that right?"

Sam nodded.

"And you weren't disobedient. You listened to dad just as much as I did. You tended to voice your opinion which I think dad hated, but you were never disobedient. You were a good kid." Dean said soothing his brother.

**TBC...**

**Hey I know this chapter was pretty short, but I promise to make it longer. Thanks for all the reviews.~RogueStorm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It's been one month and Sam seemed to be healing. Physically. His emotional state was still something that worried Dean. He would notice the distant look in Sam's eyes. The nightmares worried Dean the most. They were in Minnesota hunting a wendigo. Sam wanted to go along, but Dean refused to let him.

"Dean, you gotta let me come along."

"Sammy, we've been through this. You are still weak, you can't hunt. I am not taking you, because you could get hurt and I don't want that."

"Dean, please? I can't stay here alone."

Dean walked over and sat next to Sam on the bed. "Don't worry, Sammy. I know you are worried about dad, but trust me. I don't think he's gonna come here. I mean he doesn't even know where we are."

Sam just sighed and went back to his laptop. Dean knew Sam didn't believe him. _Hell I don't even believe it myself._ But being the big brother, he had to give his kid brother some hope.

"Alright, I think I've found where the wendigo is located. There seems to forest not far from here. They have caves in this forest so I think he's hiding out somewhere in there," Sam explained to his brother.

Dean nodded and grabbed a beer and handed it to Sam then took one for him. He didn't want to leave Sam here alone tomorrow, but he didn't want the risk of getting Sam hurt in any way.

"How you feeling, Sammy?"

"Fine."

Dean nodded and lay down on one the twin beds. Sam looked over and saw that his brother was sleep. Sam sighed and picked up his book. He realized that he must have fallen sleep because he didn't remember anything until Dean was shaking him.

"Sammy! Damn it, wake up!" Dean said forcefully shaking Sam.

Sam popped up, confused, "What?"

"You were having another nightmare."

"I was?"

"Yeah, Genius."

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep now."

_What the fuck?_ "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam sat up, "Yeah I am fine. You should really go back to sleep."

"Sammy, what were dreaming about?"

"Nothing, Dean. Go back to sleep. I am fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was retreating inside himself again and becoming distant. Sam got up and walked to the bathroom. Dean sighed and laid back down and fell asleep.

***SPN***

Dean woke to Sam's shaking.

"Come on, sunshine. Time to get up," Sam insisted.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"Damn."

"Hey it's easier to find and kill this thing in the daylight. In the nighttime, it's practically unstoppable.

Dean nodded and got out of bed. He took a shower and headed out.

***SPN***

Dean didn't make it back to the motel until 5.

"Sammy?" he called opening the door.

He got worried when he received no response. He noticed a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. _Shit!_

"Sammy!" Dean screamed again and followed the trail to the bathroom. Opening the door what he saw almost made his heart stop. Sammy was lying on the bathroom floor unconscious and bleeding profusely from different parts of his body.

"Sammy! Hey, Sammy, wake up!" Dean yelled lightly tapping his brother on the face.

Dean picked up his brother and carried him to the impala and drove him to the nearest hospital that he could find. He was beyond pissed and angry at his self.

***SPN***

"Uhh," Sam moaned. He suddenly shot up and felt a hand ease him back on the bed.

"Easy, kiddo. Take it easy." Dean said.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're in the hospital."

"Da-…" Sam started and coughed.

Dean got Sam some water. "I know kiddo. I am sorry."

"Not…fault," Sam whispered.

"Yes it is. I should have never left you alone. I must be the worst big brother in the world."

Sam started crying and shaking his head, "No, D'n, bes br'th'. Love."

"Love you too, Sam. Ima see if I can have the nurse give you something for the pain." Dean said and left the room.

A couple of minutes he was back with a nurse who gave Sam some pain medication. The medication made Sam sleepy. Dean waited till Sam was sleep then left the room. He was pissed, he was gonna kill his father. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his dad's number.

"Dad, its Dean."

"Hey, son, what's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you. Where are you? Are you in Minnesota?"

John said yes and gave Dean the address to the motel he was staying at. He was getting ready to go when he heard Sam moan.

"Dean?"

Dean went back to Sam's room, "Yeah, Sammy? I am right here."

"Please don't leave me alone."

Dean looked at his brother; he looked so small and frightened. His heart broke. He nodded and pulled a chair beside the bed.

"Sure, Sammy. I won't leave. I promise."

"Th'ks," Sam mumbled.

Dean just nodded. He would deal with his father another day. He promised Sam he wouldn't leave and he intended to keep that promise.

**TBC...**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and added it to their favorites!~RogueStorm**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank all of those of you who have reviewed, it keeps me writing! Please continue to review! *Hugs You***

**Chapter 7**

Dean woke the next morning and found Sam sleeping peacefully. He smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. Sam moaned and turned over, but didn't wake. Dean took that as a good sign. Since his brother was sleep, he decided he was gonna see his dad. He walked over the nurses' station.

"Hi, my brother's sleep right now, but I was wondering, if he wakes up, if you could just let him know that I had some things to take care of and I will be back."

The nurse nodded and he left the hospital and drove to the motel where his dad was staying. He was gonna murder that bastard.

***SPN***

"Dean, it's good to see you son," John said as he opened the door.

"Yeah? Somehow I don't buy that."

"What do you mean? I am always happy to see you, Dean."

"What about Sammy? Are you ever happy to see him?"

"Dean, what's the matter? You seem angry."

Dean grabbed his father by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"I should kill you now," Dean growled.

"Dean, Dean, let's talk about this. I am confused as to what you are accusing me of."

Dean shoved his father again, "You fucking asshole! Sammy's in the hospital because of you! Because you couldn't keep your fucking hands to yourself."

John smiled and shook his head, "_Sammy_ is in the hospital because of himself not me. He deserved to be punished. He doesn't know how to listen."

Dean punched his father in the face knocking him on the floor, "Don't you EVER say that about Sammy! Sammy, never did anything wrong! If anyone deserves to be punished, it's you, dad!"

John stood up, wiped at his bloody lip, and smiled. "So that little bitch told you, huh?"

"How could you do that to him, dad? No wonder he was always afraid of you. You know what? You are one sick puppy."

"So what are you gonna do? Kill me?" John sneered.

Dean shook his head, "No, you're not worth it. But if you touch my brother again, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You'd kill your own father?"

Dean walked to the door, "You are not my father. You stopped being my father, when you abused my little brother. I am warning you John, if you even do so much as look at Sammy the wrong way, I will fucking blow your head off."

Dean walked out the room and slammed the door. Breathing heavily, he started the impala and headed back to the hospital.

***SPN***

When Dean got back to the hospital he found a bunch of doctors and nurses in his brother's room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked no one in particular.

A nurse with the nametag "Karla" came over to Dean, "He woke up screaming. Doctor Campbell and Erica, another nurse, came in to check up on him. He started freaking out and that's when more nurses and doctors were called in."

Dean pushed through the doctors and nurses. He saw others holding him down. He got angry.

"Let go of my brother," He growled.

"Sir-…" One of the nurses started.

"Let go of my brother or there will be hell to pay. And everyone BACK UP!"

Those who were holding Sam down let go, and the others backed up. Dean pulled himself closer to Sam.

"Sammy? What happened?"

"Dean, where'd you go? They were hurting me."

"Sorry kiddo. What did they do to you?"

"They were trying to stick a needle in me. They told me that I needed stitches."

Dean sighed, "Sammy, they've got to put stitches back in you, because the ones you had earlier got torn."

"But Dean, it's gonna hurt."

"I know kiddo, but you gotta let them take care of you, Sammy. Otherwise you won't get better and you'll be stuck here."

"Kay. Dean, where'd you go?"

"I went to see dad."

"Oh."

Dean talked to the doctors and then stayed in the room while they took Sam to the operating room. Half an hour later, the nurses brought Sam back to the room. Sam was heavily sedated, so Dean just sat in the chair next to his bed and waited for Sam to wake up.

***SPN***

Dean helped Sam into the car and drove back to the motel. He gave his brother some more medicine and then warmed some food for the both of them.

"Dean, did you ever take care of the wendigo?" Sam asked staring at his plate.

"Yeah, Sammy."

"So I guess this means another month of no hunting, huh?"

"Probably, but I won't leave you alone like that again, I promise little brother," Dean said with a sigh.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

"Dean, something's wrong. Talk to me."

"It's like I have this one job, to look out, protect, my baby brother. And I keep failing."

Sam sighed, "Dean, you can't protect me from everything. You and I both know that."

"But the least I can do is protecting you from dad."

Sam shook his head, "No Dean, no one can protect me from dad. Dad hates me, for whatever reason, and he's gonna use every excuse and attempt to hurt me."

"That bastard better not touch you again if he knows what's good for him."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update earlier, this was my weekend home...anyway here's chapter 8.**

**It has to get worse before it get's better right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, adding to favorites!**

**One more thing... Check out the poll on my profile page, it will help me to better understand what kind of stories you will like me to write.**

**So without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Dean left Sam sleeping in the motel room and headed to the small grocery store up the street. He knew he shouldn't have left him, but they needed groceries and Sam needed more pain medicine. Drumming his fingers on his pants, he waited impatiently as the couple in front of him took their sweet time with their groceries. After paying for the groceries, he went to the closest pharmacy and picked up a refill for Sam's medicine. When he got back to the motel, he found the door slightly ajar. He had a bad feeling. Shifting the bags to his left arm, Dean pulled out his gun.

"Dad, I am sorry!" Dean heard his brother scream.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be," his father replied.

Dean kicked the door open the rest of the way, and saw Sam pinned up against the wall. He dropped the groceries on the table and pointed the gun at his father's back.

"Dean," Sam cried.

"Drop him, John," Dean growled.

"Dean, nice of you to drop by. You always had a soft spot for this bitch," John sneered, smacking Sam across the face.

Sam whimpered, "Dean."

"Shut up, bitch! You are gonna pay for your disobedience. Never could learn to listen, could ya? I figured all the beatings and the rapes would make you behave, but I guess not. Guess I am gonna have to continue till you learn," John said smacking Sam again.

Sam whimpered again and Dean suddenly saw red. He went livid. He dropped the gun in his hand and lunged at his father. Dean gave his father a good hard kick in his back causing John to fall and Sam fell out of his father's grasp and on the floor. Sam curled up in the corner and whimpered. Hearing Sam's weak cries made Dean's blood boil. Standing over his father, he punched him in the face.

"You sonavabitch!" Dean screamed and punched John again.

"Dean," John managed to say weakly.

Dean punched John again, "Don't you ever touch him again! I will fucking kill you!" Dean continued to punch John until he seemed to be unconscious.

Dean then turned to his little brother and tried to soothe him, unaware that John was on his feet.

"Dean, look out!" Sam screamed.

Dean turned and John smacked him with the butt of a gun knocking him out.

***SPN***

"Dean!" Dean heard his brother call his name.

Dean moaned and opened his eyes. He was still in the motel room. _Where's Sam?_ As if to answer his unspoken question, he heard Sam's voice.

"Dean!"

"Sammy," Dean moaned groggily.

Dean blinked and focused. He saw Sam on the bed; he looked like he was crying. He tried to move, but he found he couldn't move. _What the hell?_

"Oh, sorry about that Dean, but I had to tie you up," Dean heard John's voice.

Dean looked up just as John took a step closer to Dean. Dean struggled against his bonds.

"You know you were always my favorite. I always loved you and admired you, but then you decided to take to this little bitch here."

"He's my brother! I showed him more care than his own father did!" Dean screamed.

"That's right; you loved, cared and protected him. Which is why you are now tied to that chair and you are gonna watch as I rape your little brother. Show Sammy how much you really care about him." John sneered and walked over to Sam.

"Dean!" Sam screamed for his brother.

Dean struggled the whole time his father attacked his brother. His blood was beyond boiling point. He couldn't see, his vision was red. Each of Sam's screams fueled his anger. There was no doubt in his mind now, _that fucking bastard is DEAD!_

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Dean calmed himself down long enough to find a way out of the ropes. Sam's screams threatened his focus, but he managed to stay calm. He noticed a knife sitting on the table. He didn't know where the knife came from, but he was grateful it was there. All he had to do know was edge the chair over to where the knife was. Slowly he managed to hobble over to the table. He blindly fumbled for the knife. He stole a glance at John who was busy shouting obscenities at Sam. He felt his blood start to boil again. He started to become livid again. _Calm down Dean, otherwise you will not be able to help Sammy. One thing at a time, let's get the knife and cut the ropes. Then you can kill John._ Dean said to his self. After several unsuccessful attempts, he managed to grab the knife and cut the ropes.

"John!" Dean screamed and John turned, "I am gonna fucking kick your ass!"

John pulled himself out of Sam, causing Sam to collapse on the bed in a bloody mess, and laughed.

"I would like to see you try, Dean. You forget, I taught you how to fight."

"You fucking bastard!" Dean screamed and lunged at his father for a second time that night.

John grabbed Dean and threw him against the wall. Dean groaned but managed to stand just as John grabbed him by the neck. Dean smirked and kneed John in the balls.

"Bet you didn't see that coming."

While John stood dazed and clutching his balls, Dean came swinging. He punched his father in his face causing John to stagger. John managed to rectify himself and landed a punch on Dean's face. Dean tasted blood. Dean gave John a sneer.

"That's best you got? Looks like someone's a bit rusty," He said and landed a kick to John's abdomen.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," John breathed.

"Bring it on baldy," Dean smirked.

John lunged at Dean and managed to get him in a chokehold. Dean couldn't breathe and weakly tried to grab John's hands. Sam, pulled his self weakly off the bed, grabbed a book and smacked John on the back of his head. John stood dazed for a few seconds causing his grip on Dean to weaken. John spun around and grabbed Sam by the neck and threw him across the room. Sam hit a wall and fell and blacked out. This caused Dean to see red again. He lunged at his father again.

"You sonavabitch!" He screamed.

Dean punched John again and again until he was barely conscious. He grabbed his gun from the floor, where he dropped it earlier.

"Dean, wait!" John cried.

"You fucking bastard! I told you I will fucking kill you if you touch him again!"

"Dean…"John started.

Dean shot his father in his chest twice. Most people would feel bad after shooting a parent, but Dean didn't. He felt relieved. He rushed over to Sam.

"Sam?" Dean called lightly shaking his brother.

When he didn't respond, he put his hand on his chest and felt his weak heartbeat, but noticed that Sam wasn't breathing.

"Sammy? Sam! Hold on kiddo." Dean picked up his almost 6ft, 20 year old brother and cradled him like he was a baby and carried him to the impala. Carefully situating him in the backseat, he got behind the wheel and drove to the nearest hospital. Again.

***SPN***

Dean sat next to his brother's bed waiting for him to wake up. It had been 3 hours since he brought his brother to this hospital. The doctor just left after telling Dean that his brother had to have at least 30 stitches in his anus, and that he had broken ribs and a broken right arm. There was nothing left for him to do except wait for Sammy to wake up, so he sat holding his brother's hand. He was tired and hungry, but he didn't want to leave the room until his brother woke up. Several hours later as Dean had started to doze off; he felt a twitch in his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Sam's hand start to twitch.

"Sammy?"

Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times trying to focus. He was confused, where was he and where was Dean?

"Sammy?" Dean called again.

Sam turned and saw his big brother sitting next to him holding his hand. He smiled, he felt happy whenever his big brother was near.

"D'n," he said his voice hoarse. _Why couldn't he talk?_

"Hey, Sammy. How you feel?"

Sam scrunched up his face. Then he pointed to his throat, "H'r's."

Dean nodded, he understood. Sam was saying his throat hurt. "Ima get the nurse and see if we can get something for your throat. Okay?"

Sam gave his brother the thumbs up sign. Dean walked out the room and returned several minutes later with a nurse in tow. The nurse checked his vitals and poked around his belly. Sam moaned and tried not to cry.

"Can you not do that? He's in a lot of pain," Dean asked the nurse.

"Sorry, hun, but we need to make sure there are no other internal injuries besides his ribs."

The nurse finished poking around and gave Sam some pain medicine to take. Of course Sam refused. Dean sighed.

"Sammy, take the medicine, okay? Then I can give you some water for your throat."

Sam nodded and took the pills. Satisfied, the nurse left and Dean gave Sam some water. Sam gave a happy gurgle. The water soothed his throat.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

Sam swallowed and nodded. He relaxed into the pillows then shot up in his bed.

"Whoa, easy, Sammy. What's wrong?"

"Pain," he grimaced.

"Where, buddy?"

"Here," Sam said and pointed to his anus.

Dean nodded; of course he would feel pain there. "Let's turn you on your belly, okay, kiddo?"

Sam nodded and Dean carefully helped his brother turn over onto his stomach.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sam was about to ask a question when a doctor and nurse came into the room.

"What do you think you are doing? He shouldn't be on his stomach. Are you trying to bruise his ribs some more?" The nurse screeched.

"He was in pain, in his ass. I don't think he should be laying on his back." Dean replied.

The doctor nodded, "That's true, but his being on his stomach can cause more bruising on his ribs and other places as well. I think the best option for the kid is to lay on his side."

The doctor and nurse turned Sam on his side. Sam moaned the whole time.

"Take it easy kid, everything is going to be fine," the doctor said trying to calm Sam down.

Sam wasn't convinced. He wanted to go home with his big brother. He moaned again.

"Poor kid, he must be in a lot of pain. Maybe we should give the kid some more medicine," the nurse cooed.

Dean pinched his nose, "His name is Sam, not kid. And he's not in pain, he want to go home."

The doctor nodded, "I understand, but because of the pain he's in and the broken arm, ribs and anal tearing, he won't be able to leave for a couple weeks."

Sam looked frightened; he didn't want to be here.

"Dean?"

"It's okay, kiddo. They just want to make sure you're getting better. Trust me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The doctor and nurse nodded and left.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Where's Dad?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"I killed him, Sammy. I told him that if he ever touched you again, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. That bastard won't ever touch you again."

Sam just nodded. He reached for Dean's hand and held it tight as he fell asleep.

**TBC...**

**So, John's dead...or is he?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I really appreciate all the reviews. They are what's keeping me going. Honestly. So here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure. :)**

**Chapter 10**

Dean knew he had to get Sammy out of the hospital before he was questioned about insurance. He knew he should keep Sammy in the hospital, but he didn't have insurance, so he quietly but quickly woke Sam up.

"Sammy, hey, kiddo, wake up."

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"We need to leave. I don't need them throwing a hissy fit about false insurance. Can you walk?"

Sam nodded and pulled his self up off the bed. Dean grabbed Sam's stuff and held his hand.

"We need to move fast, but quietly."

Sam nodded. Dean glanced around and groaned; there were people everywhere. Dean walked out of Sam's room. He did something childish; he pulled the fire alarm. Suddenly there was chaos, people rushing in and out of room. Dean raced to Sam's room and grabbed him and headed for the emergency exit.

"That was childish, Dean."

"Allowed us to leave, didn't it?"

Sam remained silent as they rushed to the car. He held his casted arm close to his chest. Sam was in pain, but he knew better to mention it while they were running to the car. As they made it to the car, Dean glanced at Sam and noticed that he was in pain. _Shit._

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were in pain. Don't worry, I will stop at a pharmacy and pick up some pain meds."

Sam nodded weakly, "S'kay."

"Hey you wanna lay down in the back? I think you should lay down in the back."

Sam shook his head, "M'kay."

"You are not okay, Sammy. And the more you sit on your ass, the more pain you'll be in. Lay down in the back," Dean responded opening the back door and helping his brother inside.

Sam struggled, "Dean…"

"Don't 'Dean' me. Lay down Sammy."

Sam eventually laid down and Dean climbed behind the wheel and drove away from the hospital. The first stop he made was to a pharmacy and loaded up on pain medicine for Sam. Then they went to a different motel than the one they stayed at.

***SPN***

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"You think you could sit long enough to eat something? You haven't eaten since we've been here."

"Not hungry."

Dean sighed, "Come on kiddo, you can't starve yourself just cause you're in pain. How about some soup? Sammy?"

"Kay," Sam replied and sat up on the bed.

Dean heated up some soup for Sam. After making sure he ate at least half of it, Dean gave him some more medicine. Then helped his kid brother get ready for bed.

"Dean, stop. I can do it myself."

"Sammy, you have a broken arm and some serious bruises. Let me help. I know you're not a baby anymore, but dude, seriously you need help."

Sam sighed and allowed Dean to help him get dressed. Sam lay down on his stomach and immediately fell asleep.

***SPN***

Dean lay in the bed across from Sam and couldn't sleep. Suddenly his phone rang. Glancing over at Sam, he grabbed the phone and stepped outside.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Where are you boys?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Just checking on you boys, haven't heard from you or John since you guys left my house," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, John's dead."

"What?"

"He's dead, I shot him."

"Dean, that's impossible. I just talked to your father yesterday."

"What? How can that be? I shot that bastard!"

"Maybe so, but you didn't kill him. Otherwise I wouldn't have spoken to him yesterday."

"Well maybe you were talking to his ghost."

Bobby chuckled. "Dean, you idjit, you know ghosts don't use phones. That's not how they communicate with people."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty, darn sure, Dean. Why what's the problem?"

Dean shook his head, as much as he loved Bobby, this was not something he needed to know, "Nothing Bobby. Look I gotta go, Sammy's not feeling too hot."

"Sure, why don't you bring him around here? I'm pretty sure that it must be hard taking care of him and hunting. You could use the help."

"I will think about it Bobby," Dean answered and disconnected the call.

_This is not good. I can't bring Sammy to Bobby's cause Dad'll know. What the hell am I gonna do?_ Dean asked himself walking back to the motel room.

Dean sat on his bed and watched his brother sleep. _How am I gonna keep you safe?_ He laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

***SPN***

"Dean? You alright man? You've been staring into space for the past half an hour.

_Maybe we can go to Pastor Jim's. Dad'll never find us there._

"Dean? Earth to Dean?"

_Or what about Caleb? Naw, I forgot, Caleb's dead. Maybe we can hide out in California; Sammy always wanted to go there. Is there no where we can go to keep Sammy safe?_

"Dean!"

Dean shook himself out of his trance, "What?"

"Thank goodness, I have been calling your name for the past twenty minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, man. Hey, how do you feel?"

"I am okay. Dude, what's the matter? You've been in a trance for like twenty minutes. You don't usually do that unless there's a problem. So, what is it?"

Dean sighed, "Bobby called last night while you were sleep."

"And… What he called about a case?"

"Not really, he said he was calling to check up on us. Maybe there was a case, I don't know, we never got around to that."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"Bobby told me that he talked to John."

"Wait a sec, Dean, I thought you said you killed dad."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Apparently I shot him, but somehow the shots didn't kill him. Which I don't understand."

"Unless your gun was full of rock salt," Sam commented.

"That's impossible because the gun I used to shoot John had actual bullets in it. I was pretty sure of it."

"Dean, think about it. Dad knocked you out. He could have had plenty of time to replace the bullets with rock salt. I mean he knew you'd be so furious that you'd want to kill him.

"Sonovabitch."

Dean walked over to his jacket and pulled out his gun. He ejected the magazine and, sure enough, they were full of rock salt bullets.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean said again.

"So what do we do know?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can stay with someone, like Bobby or Pastor Jim."

"Too risky, I mean we can't exactly tell them that 'we're running from John because he raped Sam', right?"

"We don't have too. Dean we can't keep motel hopping. Dad knows how to find us here."

"Sammy, dad knows how to track us anywhere. So it doesn't make a difference whether we 'motel hop', go to Bobby's or Pastor Jim's."

Sam started to get scared and when he's scared, he cries, "Well aren't we safer at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's?"

Dean heard the quiver in his brother's voice. Turning to face him, he saw tears rolling down Sam's cheeks. Dean sighed and went to his brother's bed. Sitting down next to him, he put his arm around his brother's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know, Sammy, but I promise we'll figure something out."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glad to know you all are enjoying this story! It makes me very happy. Again thanks to all the reviews. You all make me feel really special. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Dean's first option was to go to Bobby's. Both Sam and Dean felt safe with Bobby, but Dean doubted Bobby would be able to help them in this situation. The drive from Minnesota to South Dakota was a long one. By the time they made it to South Dakota, Sam was in a lot of pain and began to whimper.

"Dean, h'r's."

"I know kiddo. We're almost at Bobby's then I can give you some more medicine. Can you hang on a little while longer?" Dean responded looking at Sam through the rearview mirror.

Sam whimpered and fidgeted but nodded. He didn't want to have his brother keep on stopping. If that happened, they would never make it to Bobby's.

***SPN***

"I feel like I haven't seen you boys in forever. Even though I saw you boys last month," Bobby said handing the boys a beer.

"Dean," Sam moaned and fidgeted.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Like I told you yesterday, Sam's not feeling good."

"What's he got the flu? And what happened to his arm?"

"He broke his wrist in Minnesota, on a hunt," Dean lied. "And it's not exactly the flu. Come on kiddo, let's give you some meds and put you to bed."

Sam followed his brother upstairs. Dean gave him some pills then put him to bed. After making sure Sam was sleeping soundly, Dean made his way downstairs. He went back to the living room with Bobby and picked up his unopened beer.

"Will he be okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Just a couple of days and he should be back to normal. _Yeah right. Sammy's gonna need more than a couple of days to get better. If John comes by here, I swear-…_ he didn't finish his thought cause he heard Bobby calling his name.

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I asked if you boys were hungry."

Dean shook his head, "No thanks Bobby."

"Okay. I am gonna be in my study if you need me."

Dean just nodded. Bobby left him in the living room and made his way to his study. Dean sat there for a few minutes thinking, and then made his way upstairs to check on his brother.

***SPN***

Later that night Sam woke up to Dean shaking him. He stared blankly at his brother before he realized where he was.

"I had another nightmare?"

"Seems like it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Dean stared at Sam. The last time Sam asked to sleep with him; Sam had been five and scared of the dark. Looking at his brother, his heart broke to see him in so much pain and so frightened.

"Sure thing, Sammy. Come on," Dean said and led the way back to his room.

***SPN***

Dean woke later that morning and found Sam sitting up in bed with a frightened expression on his face. He was about to ask Sam what the problem was when he heard it.

"Yeah, Bobby that last hunt was a killer. Literally."

_Dad. Crap._ Dean looked at Sam again and found his brother shaking.

"Whoa, Sammy, calm down okay? You are gonna hurt yourself. Take it easy, we can find a way out of here."

"Dean. Dean."Sam moaned.

Dean pulled his shaking brother into his chest and rubbed his back. "Calm down, Sammy. I will handle it."

_How, you asshole? You've done a great job of handling it so far. What are you gonna do now? Maybe get Sammy killed? So much for protecting your little brother bitch. He's been in the hospital now three times because you couldn't protect him._ Dean sat there chastising himself, when he realized that Sam had fallen back to sleep. Dean moved his hand off Sam's back and headed downstairs.

***SPN***

"Dean, surprised to see me?"

"Not really. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Where's Sam?"

"Not here. I highly doubt it John."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why Dean would not only call his father "John", but would lie to his father. Dean never lied to his father.

"Dean, Sam's…"

"…Not here," Dean said glaring at Bobby with a look that told him to shut up.

Bobby was clearly confused. He saw the look that Dean gave him but he didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Sam's upstairs. He's sick with the flu."

"Bobby, you fucking idiot!"

"What?"

Dean just groaned and glared at his father, "If you go upstairs I will shoot you, and with real bullets this time."

"Dean, what is the matter with you, boy? John has every right to see Sam."

Dean was about to shout at Bobby again, but heard Sam moan from upstairs. He ran upstairs to check on Sam. He found Sam squirming and fidgeting and moaning in his room.

"Sammy? Relax kiddo. I'm here," Dean said rubbing his brother's back.

As Dean rubbed his brother's back, he noticed that Sam felt clammy. Putting his hand on his forehead, he relaxed. He didn't have a fever, he was just hot.

"Sammy? How 'bout a bath, huh? Then I can give you some more medicine and food."

Sam moaned and nodded. Dean ran to Bobby's bathroom and filled the tub. When it was full, he headed back to Sam.

"Can you walk?"

Sam nodded and attempted to stand. Dean let Sam lean on him as he walked him to the bathroom. He undressed Sam and helped him sit in the tub.

"Watch your cast, Sammy."

Sam stretched out his arm so his cast wouldn't get wet.

"I am gonna go grab you some new clothes. Then I am gonna get you some food and pain meds. If you need me, scream. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Dean nodded and shut the bathroom door almost all the way. He headed to Sam's room and grabbed some clothes. Then he headed to the kitchen ignoring Bobby and John and made a sandwich. Then he headed back upstairs to the bathroom.

"How you doing, kiddo?"

"H'r's, D'n."

"I know kiddo. Ready to get out?"

"Kay."

Dean helped his brother out the tub and got him dressed. Then Dean guided Sam back to Dean's bedroom. He gave Sam the sandwich, then gave him some pain medicine and had Sam lie down on his stomach again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"S'ry."

"For what, kiddo?"

"Making you t'k c'r…me," Sam mumbled.

"Sammy, it's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I am the reason you are in this much pain."

Sam shook his head, "Not…fault."

***SPN***

Dean waited until nightfall before he woke Sam up.

"Sammy, come on kiddo. You gotta wake up."

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"We gotta go. We can't stay at Bobby's."

"Why?"

"Because, John knows you are here. It's not safe for you anymore."

"Kay, but where're we gonna go?"

"Pastor Jim's. I know that's a long drive, but we don't have any other choice. I am not having John attack you again. Especially, thanks to Bobby, he knows you're here."

Sam nodded and followed his brother outside to the car. _So far, so good. Maybe they'll be able to get to Pastor Jim's with no problem._

"Dean!"

Dean heard Sam scream and turned around and saw him point. He turned just in time to see John swing his gun. Dean managed to duck just as the gun came within an inch of his face.

"Going somewhere, Dean?"

"Yeah, away from your ass."

"Why Dean, I thought you cared about me."

"CARED ABOUT YOU! You fucking bastard, you abused my brother! How could I care about you? When Sammy was a baby, you told me to look out for him. Who knew that I would have to protect him from his own father," Dean growled punching John in the face.

"Dean, what is the matter with you, boy?" Bobby called coming out the house.

"Bobby, for once, shut your fucking mouth. You have no idea what the fuck this bastard did."

"Maybe not, Dean, but that's no reason to go around screaming at your father and punching him."

"This, _man_, is not my FUCKING father! A father treats his sons good…"

Dean was busy talking to Bobby that he didn't notice John until Sam called out.

"Dean, look out!"

Dean turned in time for John to hit him in the face with the butt of a rifle.

"John! What is the matter with you?" Bobby screamed.

Sam rushed over to Dean and shook him. John grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and slammed him against the impala.

"Bobby, go back inside. This is between me and my boys," John said.

Bobby glanced at Dean, then at John and Sam. He nodded guessing it was something maybe he should keep out of. John turned to Sam and gave him a smile.

"Trying to run from me? That's not good, Sammy. Haven't I taught you never to run away from me? Dean never ran away from me. How come you cannot be more like him?"

"Dean," Sam groaned weakly.

"Dean can't help you now. Not that he was ever to save his precious Sammy. You are mine bitch."

Sam whimpered and glanced at Dean praying he would wake up soon.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have to say this is longest story I have written. Thanks Everybody!**

**One more chapter to go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Dean woke up on the ground, his head hurt. Getting to his feet he glanced around for Sam and John. _Damn it._ They were nowhere to be found.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed and ran into the house.

"Dean what the hell?"

"Where's Sammy, Bobby?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was with you and John outside. Dean what is going on?"

"Bobby, help me find them."

"Dean, what's the hurry? What is going on?"

"Just help me find them!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, boy."

Dean sighed, "Bobby, if we find them, I promise to tell you what's going on, but right now I need to find Sammy. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course."

Dean and Bobby tried different tactics in locating Sam and John. After an hour of unsuccessful tries, Dean was becoming more and more agitated. He was beginning to lose hope when his phone rang.

"Sammy?"

"Not even close."

"You fucking asshole! What have you done to him? I swear John, don't you dare hurt him."

"Too late for that," John chuckled.

Dean gripped the cell phone, "What have you done? I swear I will break your fucking neck."

"Relax, Dean. Sammy's still alive, for now that is. Listen I will make a deal with you; I will give you one hour to come and save your precious bitch. After that, Sammy will die. I will kill your brother. You don't want that to happen on your watch, do ya? Prove to little Sammy that his big brother cares about him," John said.

"Where?"

"Super eight motel, Sioux Falls. One hour Dean," John said then disconnected the call.

"Fuck!"

"What did he say?"

"I have one hour to get to the super eight motel in Sioux Falls or Sammy dies."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Bobby, you don't have too. This isn't your problem."

"Dean, you boys are like family. Now I don't know what John did, and I don't really need to know. All I need to know is that John went overboard, which of course he's always done. I will do whatever it takes to help you and Sam."

Dean felt overcome with emotion, which is unlike him. He is only emotional when it comes to protecting his little brother. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby just nodded and grabbed his gun. Then followed Dean to the impala.

***SPN***

Dean and Bobby made it to the motel in half an hour.

"Now we just have to figure out his room," Bobby said and headed up to the clerk's office.

"Bobby, wait," Dean said walking a little past him.

"What?"

"Listen."

In the distance, a couple of doors down, they heard "Your brother's not gonna save you. You are my bitch."

"John?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded and pulled out his gun, checked the magazine and then headed toward the voice, but Bobby stopped him.

"Wait a sec, Dean. What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do? I am going to fucking kill that bastard. No one, not even John, messes with Sammy and gets away with it."

"Hold on, son. Don't you think we should have a plan? We need to be rational about this."

Dean glared at Bobby, "Rational? You want a plan? Here's the plan: Open the door, shoot John and rescue Sammy."

"Dean, I know you want to save Sam, but you-…"

Dean pushed Bobby, "Get outta my way, Bobby."

Bobby grabbed Dean and turned him around, "Now look, Dean I know you are mad at John for whatever reason, but don't you think you are overreacting just a bit?"

Dean blew up, "MAD? OVERREACTING? Bobby, I am way beyond mad, I am furious, enraged. You think I am overreacting? That asshole has been abusing my brother for years! I am done with his ass. This ends now."

Bobby looked stunned; he's seen Dean mad, but never like this. He didn't know what to say.

"You could you stay there and look stunned or you can help me. But either way, I am going to save my brother and kill father," Dean said and walked away.

Bobby just followed him wondering what John did to make Dean act the way he was acting right now.

***SPN***

"Dean." Sam moaned.

"Your brother is…"

"Right here."

John turned and saw Dean and Bobby in the doorway.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

Dean turned and glanced at Sam. He was on the bed clenched over in a bloody mess. He started to feel his body go hot with hatred and rage.

"Shut up, bitch!" John screamed and punched Sam in the face, then turned to Dean. "Well, well, well. I should applaud you, not only did you make it here before the hour, but you brought back up."

"John, let the boy go," Bobby said.

"Why? I am doing him a favor. This is toughening him up to be a better hunter."

"A better hunter? Somehow I don't buy that. I will make this simple; let Sammy go or else."

John laughed, "Or else, what?"

"Simple; I will kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you will. You couldn't do it before, what makes you think you can do it now?"

"John, what did you do? Dean, John, how about we try and talk this over. I know you have father, son issues, but this is not the place for this."

"Father, son issues? I am way beyond father, son issues. There is no way to sit and talk about shit. Oh and Bobby? Bang up job helping."

"Dean, listen."

"No, Bobby, you listen. For years, got it _years_, this bastard abused my brother."

"I know, Dean. John used to hit the two of you. You used to complain about that all the time."

Dean sighed, "No Bobby, that's not what I am talking about. John raped my brother for years. Remember the time we came back from that hunt and found Sammy on the floor? That was because of him."

Bobby stood shocked, that was not what he expected to hear. John raped his own son?

"What kinda sick bastard rapes his own son?"

Before Bobby could react, Dean headed toward John, but he was ready for him. John ducked the blow and landed a blow of his own to Dean's abdomen. This caused Dean to stagger, but he came back just as hard swinging. John grabbed his oldest son by his neck strangling him. Bobby shook himself out of his trance and hit John on the back of his with his gun. Dean dropped on the floor gasping for breath. John turned to Bobby and punched him in his gut.

"Getting rusty in your old age, Bobby," John sneered.

"Fuck you," Bobby retorted.

John laughed, "That's the best comeback you got? That's weak."

Bobby managed to get another hit to John's chest, causing him to stagger. Just as John was heading back toward Bobby, he fell. Bobby looked up and saw Dean holding a gun. Bobby walked over to John and felt for his pulse.\

"He's dead."

"Good. This time stay dead."

Dean ran over to Sam with Bobby behind him. "Sammy? Can you hear me?"

"D'n."

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm here."

"Wh'r d'd?"

"Dead. This time for good."

"Dean, we need to get him to a hospital. This looks really bad."

"How do we-…"

"Put him under my name."

"Okay, I guess. Fourth time we've been to the hospital, I bet Sammy's getting tired."

"Maybe so, but Dean, this is really bad. He needs medical attention."

"Okay," Dean turned to Sam. "Can you walk Sammy or you want me to carry you?"

"Walk."

Dean helped Sam to his feet and walked to the car with Bobby trailing behind.

***SPN***

Hours later Dean sat in the chair next to his brother's bed. Bobby stood by the door.

"He'll be okay Dean."

"Yeah."

"I'm serious. Sam's a strong kid."

"If he's so strong, how come dad hurt him? Why didn't he do something?"

"Dean."

Dean looked and saw Sam staring at him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm not mad at you, it's me. I am angry at myself."

"Why?"

"Because I did a bang up job protecting my little brother. I almost got you killed."

"Dean, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Bobby."

"No, Dean. Bobby's right; it's not your fault. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been dead."

Dean sighed but said nothing.

"So when can I leave?"

"In a hurry?" Dean laughed.

"You know I hate the hospital."

"I know, Sammy. But unfortunately, you're gonna be here for a while."

"How long?"

Dean shrugged and glanced at Bobby, who shrugged, "I don't know, a few weeks probably."

"Yeah and then you're coming back to my place and get better."

Sam looked down, "I get what you're saying. No hunting."

Bobby and Dean nodded, "Sammy you can't hunt. Who knows how long it will be before you can hunt again. Not only is your body damaged, but you've been through a traumatic experience."

"I understand, Bobby."

"Good."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Is dad dead? For real this time?"

"Yeah, kiddo. We never have to worry about him again. I promise."

"Well, I gotta go. I will be back tomorrow," Bobby said.

Dean nodded and got up, "I will be back, Sammy."

Sam nodded and Dean and Bobby headed to the elevators.

"Bobby, I am worried about Sammy."

"Don't worry, Dean. Sammy will bounce back; it will just take him some time. He's been through a lot."

"Yeah."

Bobby patted Dean on his shoulder then walked into the elevator. Dean headed back to Sammy.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, last chapter everybody, hope you enjoyed every minute of it as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Check out my other stories and my poll. This would help me know what stories to write.**

**Enjoy and much love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Two weeks later the doctor gave permission for Dean to take Sam home with the warning not to let him do any strenuous activities. Dean agreed then took Sam and headed to Bobby's; first stopping at the pharmacy to pick up Sam's prescription. By the time they made it to Bobby's, Sam was sleep.

"Hey, Sammy? Wake up."

Sam moaned but opened his eyes.

"Come on kiddo. We're at Bobby's."

Sam nodded and fumbled for the door handle, but he was so weak that he couldn't get the door opened. He cursed then whined.

"Sammy, calm down. I'll do it."

Dean walked over to his brother's side and opened the door and helped him out. He slowly guided his brother to Bobby's door which opened the minute he stepped close.

"Hey boys."

"Hey Bobby," Dean responded.

Bobby moved as Dean brought Sam inside and sat him down on the couch.

"I know y'all are probably not hungry, but I have food waiting for you whenever you are."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean turned to Sam. "How about something to eat, huh?"

"Okay."

Sam walked over to the kitchen with Dean and Bobby trailing behind. After eating, Dean brought Sam upstairs, got him ready for bed and gave him some pain medicine.

"Call me if you need me."

"Kay."

Dean left his brother and went downstairs.

***SPN***

"How is he?"

"In a lot of pain."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Just to make sure that he doesn't do any strenuous activities and to keep him off his ass as much as possible."

"That should be easy."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah right."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Bobby."

"You don't look fine. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Dean just nodded. He went upstairs, checked on Sam, then went to his bedroom, but he couldn't sleep. He should be feeling relieved that John was no longer in the picture, but somehow he felt uneasy. Soon he got up and went to Sam's room; he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat in it. Soon he was fast asleep.

***SPN***

Sam woke the next morning and found Dean sleeping in the chair by his bed. He smiled and softly called out.

"Dean."

Dean immediately jerked awake, "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam said sitting up. "I am going to take a shower."

"Kay, you want help?"

Sam smiled, "No I think I got it."

Sam went to take a shower and Dean stayed sitting in the chair and let his mind wander.

_Dad's dead so why do I feel uneasy? Can it be that some new threat is gonna come and hurt Sammy? I feel like I can no longer keep my brother safe._

"Dean?"

Dean was shaken out of his thoughts, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I guess I should let you get dressed. Holler if you need help," Dean said leaving Sam's room and went downstairs to grab a beer.

Dean sat in the living room drinking his beer and watching a talk show on TV. Sam came downstairs and sat next to him. Dean immediately moved over indicating to Sam that he needs to lie down.

"Dean, I am fine."

"Sammy, you are not fine. The doctor said to keep you off your ass as much as possible until it heals. So lie down and shut up."

Sam sighed but obeyed. He saw that Dean had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I know you hate chick flick moments, but tell me what's wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"I feel uneasy. There, you happy?"

"Uneasy about what?"

"Damn it, Sammy. I don't know. I mean dad's gone, which should make me feel really good, but instead it just makes me uneasy."

"Why?"

"I don't know, okay? It just does."

"Okay, sorry."

Sam lay on the couch with his head in his brother's lap. Normally Dean would push him off, complaining about touchy-feely, but this time he didn't mind. He didn't care what was making him uneasy. He would do anything to protect his little brother. Looking down at his brother and running his hand through his hair, Dean thought, _I'd die for you little brother. I love you._


End file.
